Descend into Madness
by Trigger01
Summary: Zootopia is wonderful city in which anyone can be anything but it has its own shady and bad cases, three mammals will show the city what it means to fall into madness as they plan to make sure that every low life learns to know fear again. Making the city realize that in order for peace sometimes we all have to let go of the wheel and chaos and harmony can't exist with one another.


Chapter 1: Bloodbath

_Madness what is Madness? Madness is a beautiful thing, we have embraced it and accepted it as part of our life, we all go Mad at some point but we shouldn't be afraid to descend into it if you know how to accept it like we have._

_-The Descendants_

It was a beautiful night on the city of Zootopia, animals were walking on the beautiful streets of Zootopia light up, by signs, giant flat-screen TV's, neon signs, street lights, illuminating the darkness. Now they say everyone can be anything on Zootopia, even if it means being a low life scum, a red SUV being driven by a group of 6 friends the driver being, a tall lion wearing baggy pants, a black jersey with a gun sticking outside of his pants, in the passenger side was a wolf, wearing shorts and we're sagging with a plain white t shirt and was wearing a fake golden necklace, and wore a cap sideways. Behind them was a zebra with a white torn tank top with his pants down, and next to him was a female pig, with a red dress, exposing her breast and her mouth was wrapped around the zebras cock, next to the pig was a young sheep wearing a short skirt and was topless her mouth was next to the pigs vagina as she fingers herself all 3 of them moaning in pleasure. On the back of them was bear looking at the trunk of the SUV staring down at his two victims with a perverted smile, a young female beaver wearing shorts shorts a white shirt with pink flowers around 16 and a young coyote wearing brown pants and a long light green stripe shirt around 13, each of them covered in cuts, scratches and bruises tied up and gagged, eyes filled with terror and tears as they sob quirky their bodies tremble in fear.

These 6 mammals were the lowest of scum, The zebra, pig, and sheep soon reach their climax, each of them realising their cum, screaming and moaning in pleasure. The lion chuckled "Save some for our two guests, you horny bastards."

"Relax Richard, we still got plenty left, ain't that right girls" The Zebra said with a grin, mentioning to the lion and the pig and sheep

"Agree," The Pig said with a giggle as she licked the zebras cum from her lips

"Of course~" The sheep said as she rubbed her wet clit on the seat, stifling a small moan.

"Whatever you guys said. Hey Johnson you truly have an eye for some candy." Richard said gesturing to the wolf.

"Well what can I say I have an eye-candy" The Wolf said as he looked at the front mirror "how's are guest doing Griz?" Johnson said looking at the bear.

"They doing fine, that Practicia and Rebecca should have some energy left, that is if Shane doesn't fuck um first." The bear said to the 3 mammals

"Fuck you Griz" Shane said with a laugh as he rub Patricia's vagina as he suck on her right tit.

"Y-yeah what mmm Shan- agghh!" Moaned Patricia with pleasure as she begged for more.

"Ahhh!~ You two make me so wet~!" Rebbeca moan as she rubbed herself some more on the seat. Griz chuckled at their response.

They pull out into a part that was empty and not many mammals were walking at this hour since most were asleep and pull through an alleyway with two exits. Griz look at the young mammals with a look of lust "It's time little shits~" the beaver and coyotes eyes widened in horror at hearing that they struggle against their restraints desperate to escape these bastards. All 6 of them got out, and open the trunk and smile at their two captives, who priced to pull them out roughly and remove their gags, unknowingly being watched as three figures stop on the other side of the road towards the entrance of the alleyway, three paws one of them look like a jawbreaker one of them holding a medallion with a magician glove, another one holding a toy gun with no gloves.

"Let us go, please!" cried the coyote in fear with tears streaming down his eyes, as his eyes were filled with terror and fear, "I want my mommy!" he sobbed closing his eyes.

"We promise to not tell anyone, just please! I - I want to go home! Begged the young beaver she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be home, she didn't know why this was happening. She didn't know why this mammals assaulted her and her friend, they were just having a good time playing in a local arcade store and when they head to buy ice cream they were dragged and beaten in an alleyway now they were in another alley way but this time they had more sinister plans for them.

"Shut up,you slut!" Shane yelled aggressively as he bent to look at her In eye level "you two belong to us now" They both whimper at his response as he began to unbutton his pants they both scream for him to stop and begged him not to do this, when an all suddenly music started to sound in the opening of the alley way, everyone was caught off guard and startled by it.

_"Johnny was bad, even as a child, everybody could tell,"_

The music was Only a Lad by Oingo Boingo a once popular band by Danny Elkman, Shane started to cautiously slowly walked were they filled? No that was impossible! They make sure they weren't and if they did l, they would be sorry.

_Everyone said, "If you don't get straight_

_You'll surely go to hell."_

"Shane be careful." Patricia said with over the music concern as Johnson was taking out several camera equipment from the trunk. Shane slowly pulled out his six gun as the music continues he slowly made his way to the entrance while having his finger on the trigger and thumb in the hammer, as he passed the worn out trash bin.

_"But Johnny didn't care,_

_He was an outlaw by the time that he was ten years old,_

_He didn't want to do what he was told_

_Just a prankster, juvenile gangster_."

Shane reach the entrance and the song continue and suddenly quickly turn right aiming his gun, there was no one there but just a LGK7 cell phone leaning against the wall, Shane bend over and pick it up and surely the song _Only a Lad_ was playing loudly.

_"...Just because he didn't want to learn things_

_He had other interests_

_He liked to burn things!...__

Suddenly a claw in the shape of a jawbreaker candy crept its way to a light pole, it's fingers appearing on the edge, unknown to Shane as a figure peak it's head, it's eyes full of hunger and blood lust, mouth drooling. Then that's when he heard it. "Fresh Meat" Shane turn around in response as he heard a hiss! Looking up his eyes widen as a rock candy claw shape was high and holding a small lollipop, coming down! Reflecting on Shane's shiny right eye, then terrible pain.

The others were setting up everything Griz continue to harass and taunt their victims for tonight's snuff film as Shane took care of stuff still hearing the song

_"...Just because he didn't want to learn things_

_He had other interests_

_He liked to burn things!_

_The lady down the block,_

_She had a radio that Johnny wanted oh so bad,_

_So he took it the first chance he had._

_Then he shot her in the leg,..."_

Patricia was worried someone was messing with them, Johnson noticed this and decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry about Shane he's a tough wolf, he can handle himself." Johnson said sitting next to her as he put his arm over her. Patricia notice this.

"Your right, I worry too much." Patricia said smiling at Johnson, she knew she was a monster, but she loves committing this bike acts with him and her friends taking the innocence and lives of others turn her sexual life a lot better.

"That's my girl." Johnson said with a smirk, as they were about to kiss...a terrible scream of pain and agony was heard and echoed through the alleyway as the music still continue loudly.

_..."Only a lad. You really can't blame him."_

_"Only a lad. Society made him."_

_"Only a lad. He's our responsibility ..."_

The scream make everyone jumped as it died down everyone looked at each other nervously, some of them had terror and dread in their eyes, their focus on the dark alleyway as they hope Shane was okay but little did they they were being watched by two figures one of them was as slowly walking down the fire escape on the left side of the wall very quietly having left a present on the other side of the entrance, another one was watching them from a corner of the south wall with a medallion dangling on his right paw, retreating back into unseen view. Richard them proceed to walk in front of the others a pistol on his hand, worry in his face as the song continues to play..

_"...Only a lad. He really couldn't help it."_

_"Only a lad. He didn't want to do it..."_

"Yo, Shane you ok man!? You better not be fucking with us, you scare us you son of a bitch!" Rihcard yelled with a mixture of fear, dread, anger, concern, it was quiet for a few seconds, until they heard footsteps and saw a figure stumbling stepping out of the shadows, their eyes widened in horror and Patricia and Rebbeca scream in anguish at the sight and in terror. Shane had stumbled into the alleyway, with a lollipop sticking out of his right eye, blood dripping, he had his guts dangling from his stomach as he desperately tried to hold them in his stomach with is right paw and had a piece of missing flesh on his left arm and shoulder.

"H-Help me…he try to e-eat me...help me!" Shane gurgle in his worlds as he tripped in his own intestines into Richards arms that greeted him with eyes of pure horror, gurgling for help as his guts were slowly spilling out. "Help!" Shane gurgle some more.

"Shane! Oh god! Who did this to you!? Who!?" Richard saying in anguish and pure anger as he tries not to throw up his launch turning his head and cringing every time he looked at Shane guts, and right eye, feeling his guts and blood on his fur and paws.

_"...Only a lad. He really couldn't help it."_

_"Only a lad. He didn't want to do it."..._

"It wa-ugh!" before Shane could said a rock candy pierce his left eye, driving through his flesh and skull, splattering warm blood on Richards face who scream and let go of Richard, as he falls to the ground limp, Richard retreated back screaming dropping his gun and cursing several wtfs, as the others and Richard watch in horror at the being responsible for their friends gorey demise.

"_...And when he stole the car,_

_Nobody dreamed that he would try to take it so far._

_He didn't mean to hit the poor man,_

_Who had to go and die._

_It made the judge cry..."_

"He truly did have an eye for candy." a white wolf with magenta eyes with jawbreaker claws that in reality were gloves,, around fifteen wearing tight skinny jeans with cand patches sewn to them each one them differently, his white blood stain fur had dry paint in the shape of candy different candies as well and jean jacket with two patches of a lollipop and an ice cream on his right, on the back a sunday patch and spray painted candies, and what was unique about his jacket was that it had small holders for lollipops and peppermint canes, etc. He was worrying a mask that looks like it was made of a mixture of jawbreakers and hard candy covering his face and the top his muzzle leaving the nose and lower part of his jaw open, which was dripping with Shanes blood and flesh. He was cannibalizing him! His voice was wild and insane. Without a warning he threw a strange looking small crossbow that looked like it was made of candy, to his side and launch at Shanes corpse with a snarl, he was eating another wolf, he was eating him!

Richard couldn't take it anymore, seeing this monster devouring his friend, eyes full of anger and horror. He stood up shaking with rage he stood up, pulling out a small pocket knife and launch forward screaming in rage, this was a mistake as the white wolf heard him running at him, he grab Richards paw and with his other grab his face his claws digging into his face and the wolf slam him down on the ground with unbelievable strength, Richard screams of terror were muffled as he try to escape only for the wolf to stab him with an extremely sharp peppermint cane candy in his shoulder, Richard scream in pain eyes full of horror what came next make his eyes widen in horror as he saw a jawbreaker claw, holding a peanut brittle high then came crashing down in his stomach, the poor lion scream in agony as he felt the peanut brittle be extremely sharp, it was impossible why was it sharp!? Then another sharp candy, then another, each in a different part. Over and over he felt candy being stub in him, screaming. Just muffled screams. All the meanwhile as the music blurted. Griz and the two children could only look in frozen terror, Griz clench his teeth and his paws, shaking at the sight '_Fuck! This can't be happening! It's not real!' _Griz mentally shouted. As for the children they could only stare and shake in fear with eyes filled with horror and dread.

"_...Oh oh oh, ohh ohh ohh"_

"NOOO!" Patricia scream in anguish as she tried to run towards Richards aid, but Johnson held her back. "Richard! NO! *sob* S-Stop it!" she screamed in tears. As Johnson hold her back telling her it was too late for him they needed to get out of here alive, as Rebbeca threw up at the sight, unknown to them a figure had climbed down the fire escape.

"Don't worry he's just _Playing _with him." everyone turned around facing away from Richards demise as his muffled screams turning into gurgles, his body losing strength by the minute, and to their horror they saw a plains coyote with chocolate brown fur around 13 wearing a ringmaster outfit but the vest was colorful in purple and blue and black in polka dots with streamers attached to it. Black and red stripe pants a white long sleeve dress shirt, brown fingerless gloves and white mask with crazy red hair, a purple swirling eye and a dark blue ex eye, and yellow glowing sharp teeth curve into a smile with enough opening to see the coyotes actual mouth as it covered his face. While they were looking at the coyote raise a six shooter toy gun with darts that had nails! on them another figure was patiently and sneakily hiding behind a dumpster on the north side.

_..."Only a lad. You really can't blame him."_

_"Only a lad. Society made him."_

_"Only a lad. He's our responsibility..." _

The Coyote fired a dart at Rebecca's leg, causing her to crash on her left knee and scream in pain, then another at her right breast she scream in agony as she fell on the ground in her back, crying as they yelled her name and looked at Griz who was still standing behind the young beaver and coyote who were looking in horror, they scream his name for him to help them, but then he run towards the south part of the alleyway leaving his friends behind, luckily for him he was far away from the masked coyote.

"Griz, you fucking coward!" Rebecca screamed in anger and sorrow, as Johnson and Patricia yelled for him not to leave them behind, and for him to come back but he kept running leaving them to their grisly demise.

_..."Hey there Johnny you really don't fool me,_

_You get away with murder,_

_And you think it's funny!._."

"Don't worry I have a surprise for him just like I have one for YOU!" with that the Coyote said as he pulled out a colorful circus whip with razor blades attached to it, then swing and whip at Rebecca as she quickly turned around hearing him yelled he slash neck, as her eyes widen as she grabbed her throat as blood spray and leak she gurgle as she fell to the floor dead. Patricia and Johnson looked pale and horrified. Then the coyote looked at Patricia with a wicked smile "Your turn pork chop" she screams, backing into Johnson's arms screaming for him to help her Johnson tried to calm her down, but then Johnson did something she didn't expect he pushed her towards the coyote as he apologized and told her he only wanted her for sex as she fell on her knees, as she tried to get away she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder as she was being held down then her eyes widen in fear and she started to scream and panic as she shook her paws for him to wait as he held up high a foam toy ax with sharp razors attached to the foam blade and with one powerful swing down he spit her skull open and blood leak down her permanent look of horror and as she no longer scream and with one quick yerk some of the blades remain in her, and he turned to look at the zebra but unknown to him he was looking at someone behind him.

Johnson saw the Coyote slam a foam toy axe with razor blades on Patricia's skull as he heard her skull crack and split he was slowly backing away next to a dumpster as he froze when the coyote look at him. While this was happening Griz had run until the end of the alley and saw something curious and strange a large gift box at the entrance he was curious, so curious on who will leave a large gift box in here it was green and had a pretty pink ribbon to it. Griz curiosity got the better of him and started to walk to it and as he approached it, he put his paws on the lid and an explosion of confetti and nails and colorful glass and thumbnails exploded on his face as he falls to the ground roughly his body lifeless as he his mangled face had a look of surprise and his eyes a look of pure dread. Griz had opened the lid that was attached with a string to a makeshift bomb made with a spring, car airbag and compression gas with a match, sending glass, thumbnails, nails and confetti in his brain and face.

Johnson's eyes widened in fear as the coyote look at him, he needed to get out of here, he looked at the two young mammals as they looked at him with pleading eyes and he smiles at their fear and quickly turn around to make a run for it and hopefully not get grabbed by the wolf that was still eating Richards corpse, as he turned a paw grabbed him by his throat his paws grasping at the arms of the African Wild Dog no older the 20 looking at him with pink and yellow wild hypnotic eyes through a happy theater mask and wearing a black and white magicians outfit holding a medallion on his left paw in front of Johnson's eyes, the medallion had a happy and sad theater masks in it behind a swirling colorful background of pink and yellow. Johnson felt himself falling into a trance as he saw the Medallion swing left from right and he could swear he saw the wild dogs eye colors move, he try to resist and look away, but the grip was strong. As the white wolf was leaning against the wall the right wall.

"Do not resist, don't fight it, let me in your mind." The Wild Dog said with a soothing yet craze tone, as he tightened his grip on Johnson with a sinister smile behind his mask as he use he make Johnson relax, "You will open yourself up, and pulled out clothes." He said with a sadistic smile as he left go of Johnson he saw Johnson had pink and yellow swirling eyes and smile as he went for his knife, then plunged it deep into his own stomach as he sliced himself open he grunted and scream in pain and agony as he struggles to hold himself up, then proceeded to tear his own guts out, he then collapsed as his body shook violently and slowly started lost function and consciousness, and could only let out gurgles and gasps then nothing, as the song ended.

"_...Oh oh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh oh,_

_Oh oh oh, ohh ohh ohh oh oh..."_

The Beaver and Coyote could only whimper and let out tiny sobs as they witness this with eyes red from crying and pure horror in their eyes. The White Wolf, Plains Coyote, and Wild Dog started to walk towards them with smiles on their faces as they did the Beaver and Coyote could only close their eyes and whimpered and sob quietly knowing that this was their end but then nothing happened, they felt that the rope around their paws was no longer there cutting them, they slowly opened their eyes and they gasp as the the three bloody animals were at eye level with them they gasp and were about to move towards the wall but one of them spoke and it was the white wolf.

"It's okay the bad mammals are gone, they won't harm you no more." He spoke with a bloody muzzle as he slowly move his bloody paw and carras the young coyote checking the cheek as he shuddered and gasped feeling the white bloody wolf's paw, the beaver could only hug his friend closer whimpering in his shoulder. "Don't be afraid, what we did is scary but it was either you or them." The White Wolf said pulling out a greeting card of his jean jacket and handling it to them, the beaver reach for it with her shaky paw and grab it and they open and the coyote began to read.

_Oh don't fear us, _

_Don't fear the candy wolf! For he brings sweetness to those who lives are bitter_

_He will bring you sweet treats!_

_But if you are vile he will bring sour treats._

_Oh the Toy maker brings toys to those in need, he is a funny guy!_

_Wonderful toys!_

_He will play with your life if you play with others lives_

_Oh The Magician has many wonderful tricks up his hat and sleeve!_

_Illusions and Delusions, bringing joy!_

_Do not look in his eyes if you are vile he will rob your will_

_Oh once they see you they already have eyes for you _

_If you see him you are safe, unless you are vile and ill towards others_

_Oh how they will bring joy to your life._

_Candy The Wolf, Play Time, Show Biz what a trio they are!_

_The Descendants, that's us three!_

This three deranged animals had saved their lives, 'thank you so much, we-" The coyote didn't finish as by the time they look up they were gone, they look around for their savers but not a sign of them, that's when they started to hear police sirens and with that the coyote rested his head on his friends shoulder as she hold his paw waiting for them to be taken to the hospital and reunite with their families as the sirens got closer.

* * *

**Hello everyone of and Zootopia community my name is Trigger01! This my first attempt at writing a story here, I'm not an expert on grammar or anything like that. but I would appreciate it if you can help me or give positive criticism on my stories starting with this one, I really want to entertain you guys with my content and I hope we can be good friends and respect each other. I hope we can have a fun time on helping me write this story and other stories as I see they have so many potential, oh I might forget things about Zootopia and yes I watch the movie and know the characters kind off. Oh warning this story is gonna have some fucked up shit and might have maybe a flamboyant Nick Wilde and LGBT, if you don't like it that sort of thing then I'm not forcing you to read my story, you read what you enjoy, reason for me making Nick like that I honestly don't know myself.**


End file.
